calamity_paint_retoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Donut
|status = Alive|first_appearance = Viewer mail time Shopping trip (First appearance in series)|allies = Plaguebringer Goliath The Profaned Guardians Signus Cryogen The Devourer of Gods (Formerly) Providence (Formerly)|enemies = The Devourer of Gods (Deceased) Storm Weaver Yharim Providence (Deceased)}}"It's a calculated risk" - Donut Biography Donut is the name of the smallest surviving Profaned Guardian. Prior to the series, he was the leader of a group of Key Monks that worshiped Providence. He was reborn into a profaned guardian when he died, and happily worked with Providence for awhile. Yharim would then learn of Providence and decided to raid her temple in fear of there being a force that would be able to take him down. Donut fought valiantly, but eventually Providence had no choice but to unleash a large amount of her power, fatally wounding Yharim, and killing most of his forces. Afterwards, Providence would fall into a state of decay, and would periodically destroy some of her guardians in anger. Donut then decided he would need to put this version of Providence out of her misery, and take revenge against Yharim. He first appeared in "Viewer mail time" (An extra video), where he scolded Hive for his work, but then Hive chased him away. His first proper appearance was "Shopping trip", where he was seen running a donut stand. He was not to be seen at first, but when Polterghast asked if anyone was at the stand, he became startled and rose up. Polterghast would then purchase some donuts from him, but eventually Polterghast consumed too much food and entered a food coma. Donut then stole his wallet and decided he should hide the evidence by bashing him into the ground using Crabulon's stand. Donut then had a brief cameo in "Slime God's bad day", where he was discussing some plans with Plaguebringer Goliath. Slime God then appeared, but Plaguebringer made him go away. In his next appearance, "The Betrayal", he entered Providence's temple to notify her that he had lost his job due to stealing Polterghast's wallet. He then asked if she could fill in some paperwork for him to get a new job. Providence begrudgingly decided to do so, but when she was given the paperwork near Donut's new stand, her guardians alerted her that Donut was wielding a weapon. Donut was then seen holding a cosmic worm and said he was doing what he should have done a long time ago. Storm Weaver then descended from the sky and struck the guardians unconscious with lightning. Donut then used the cosmic worm and the Devourer of Gods appeared and bit Providence's crystal, causing the flames making up her wings to scatter. It was then revealed that Donut and the Devourer were working together in a deal, with Donut's part of the deal being the obtaining of cosmilite. After he received his part of the deal, the Devourer finished off Providence. Plaguebringer was then seen waiting for Donut, when he arrived with cosmilite and the other two guardians. Donut's crew would then travel through the tundra in "Venture into the Tundra" , thinking it would be the best option, since Yharim prefers warm climates. They then realize they won't be able to make it much further due to the bitter cold temperatures, so they enter a seemingly abandoned castle. They then split up to investigate the castle, but Donut finds a sleeping Cryogen who then wakes up and questions him. Cryogen is initially hostile but then calms down. When Plaguebringer enters the room, he becomes even more hostile and questions why they would work together. After some explaining, he then calms down again and allows them to stay in his castle. Signus then decided to visit Cryogen to warn him that Yharim no longer has any big targets, but when he is speaking to Cryogen, Plaguebringer appears and Signus impales her with his cosmic kunai. Donut then appears and guides her away after some bickering between everyone in the castle. He is later seen down in Cryogen's basement, with a bunch of materials and the cosmilite, then decides to start putting them to use for Plaguebringer. Donut was then confronted by Signus in "The Profaned Past", where he told Signus about his history. However, Minigen had overheard their conversation and reported it to Cryogen, who then reported it to Yharim. Yharim then decided to take action, and sent the Devourer of Gods after them. In the episode, "Invasion on the Tundra", Donut was warned by one of the Guardians that the base was being attacked by the Devourer of Gods and his forces. Donut then came up with the guardian, Plaguebringer, and Signus to confront the Devourer and Storm Weaver. The two clashed during the episode, "Godslayers", and through combined efforts, the Devourer was blown to pieces by one of Plaguebringer's missiles. In the epilogue, "Times of Retold", Donut had a brief moment of relief, seeing the pieces of the Devourer fall all over the tundra. However, his head was still alive and yelled at Donut. Donut replied by saying the Devourer brought it upon himself, and after some final words, the Devourer died. Energy then flung up from his lifeless head and bolted into Donut, causing him to become encased in a cacoon, which shifted from profaned, to godslayer, to a new and improved blue fire. Donut then emerged in his evolution form, with a pitch black body, blue flames, and a head resembling Providence's. Suddenly, he gagged and two fireballs emerged out, revealing themselves to be his fellow guardians who died in battle. Donut then realized he had become the new profaned God, and after Signus revealed himself to be alive, Donut decided to go with the gang to the hallowed profaned temple. Donut without any upgrades appears briefly in "2 15 20 20 15 13 20 5 24 20", where he stumbles upon two of the old world Profaned Guardians and questions why there are two dead versions of himself. Personality Donut has been seen to be very serious when it comes to his plans. He is quite nervous in the presence of Providence, but was confrontational after she was vulnerable. He is also greedy, as shown by him stealing Polterghast's wallet. He always looks for openings when getting what he wants, and often doesn't consider the feelings of others besides his allies. Donut also cares about his profaned brothers and Plaguebringer, as evident by him making sure they are alright and not pushing them. Abilities * Flight: Donut is able to fly infinitely. * Armor: Donut obtained armor prior to "Invasion on the Tundra", which he had crafted using bars the Devourer of Gods had given him. * Godslayer Bomb: A small purple orb that creates a large explosion upon detonating, and was the first attack to do severely disturb the Devourer. * Godslayer Charge: Donut was able to encase himself in godslayer flames and ram into the Devourer, causing an explosion. Relationships * Providence: His former idol * The Profaned Guardians: His holy brothers * Plaguebringer Goliath: His greatest ally * Signus: One of his allies * Cryogen: Lets Donut stay with him * The Devourer of Gods: Former business partner, turned enemy * Yharim: His greatest enemy Trivia * Donut's unarmored form shares the same model as the other profaned guardians. * The term "Key Monks" is a play on the word Monkey, referencing the old series where Donut was a reincarnated Monkey King. * Donut is the only character besides Hive, to have appeared in a side video. * Donut is the head writer(DodoNation)'s favorite character in Calamity Paint Retold. * For awhile it was undecided what Donut's voice should sound like, but eventually, Desert Scourge's voice actor (Gunnerstrip) stepped up and volunteered. * Evolution Donut's blue fire was a design choice made by the head writer, saying he did it because "blue fire is cool". Category:Characters